The White Lily Alchemist
by littledarkangel9797
Summary: Fifteen year old Angelina "Angie" Michaels is the newest state alchemist and as such has to be put in a team with none other than the Fullmetal alchemist. And what happens after that? Rated T because Ed is teaching Angie to swear. TOO MANY SHIPS FOR YOU TO HANDLE! Including EdxOC... eventually.
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please have some mercy. I hope you like it! :3**

* * *

Prologue

"_This official document certifies that the nation of Amestris, prefecture of the Generalissimo appoints the name White Lily to Angelina Michaels in the name of Fuhrer King Bradley_. Wait, what?!" I blinked a few times surprised, glaring at my State Certificate I had just received.

"What's the matter Angie, don't like the name?" Roy snickered in his annoying, making-you-wish-you-had-a-bucket-full-of-water-to- pour-on-him way. He was sitting on his desk, in that funny position of his - fingers laced under his nose like a mustache - while I was on the comfy couch in his inner office.

"Nooo. I absofreakinloutely love it!" I exclaimed, a big smile forming on my face. "It's just perfect! My favorite flower. How did the Fuhrer..." I stopped in midsentence, narrowing my eyes at the raven haired colonel. "Did you have a part in choosing my name?"

"Didn't need to. Transmutating big stone lilies to keep the roof from falling off did quite enough for that if you ask me." Roy theatrically sighed as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You told me I had to stand out!" I pouted and crossed my arms.

"Just... Read the certificate already so I can give you the watch and you can leave." he unlaced his fingers and rubbed his right temple.

"So you can go back to procrastinating, napping or cleaning the windows?" I arched a brow, but his don't-make-me-snap-my-fingers-in-z-formation glare instantly made me continue with my read. "_The State Alchemist shall follow all orders and policies of the military. A research assessment examination shall be held once every year. In the case that the State Alchemist does not show signs of progress as a result of the examination, he shall be discharged from the services of State Alchemist. The State Alchemist is entitled to the use of ample research funds, unrestricted access to classified documentation, access to various governmental facilities, and a military rank equal to that of "Major". - __**King Bradley. **_Done."

"Here." Roy tossed me the silver pocket watch. "Don't lose it."

I looked at my new, ticking identification that I was part of the military. The Amestrian Dragon circumscribed in a hexagram was engraved on it - the symbol of the State Alchemists. I affixed it on my belt and shoved it into my pocket. "So, what's gonna be my first mission?" I asked as I stood up.

"Since you are new, you'll be put in a team with another alchemist - an old friend of mine." he said between gritted teeth the word 'friend'. "That'll be next week because he's still on a mission." Roy closed his eyes.

"And who is your 'friend'?"

He opened his eyes and smirked. "The Fullmetal Alchemist."

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Beginning

It was a cold, cloudy day. There weren't many people outside. And I didn't blame them - it looked like it would start to rain any second now. And the worst part was that I didn't have my umbrella with me. I had always hated rainy days.

I was sitting in a cafe that was next to Eastern Headquarters. It was kind of cozy - little red couches instead of chairs, there were windows all over the place, so no one would miss out on what's going on outside and a gigantic fireplace, to warm up the cafe. Here I would meet the Fullmetal alchemist, with who I was supposed to go on my first mission.

Roy, as in Colonel Mustang, decided to set me and the Fullmetal up on a something, he jokingly liked to call "blind date"._ Phh._ He wanted us to get to know each other before we went off on missions. He and Miss Risa, to be exact...

I shook my head. _Ugh, enough of thinking about that goof._

I was becoming really nervous since it was nearly 9 o clock - the time we were supposed to meet. I started playing with my silver transmutation ring and starring at the window, wondering how Fullmetal looked like. From what I'd heard, he was at the same age as me. Also, I knew he has a younger brother who was always with him _- easier for me to recognize them when they walk in._ And most importantly _- "Don't ask a lot about their childhood"_ - Risa had told me. She never answered why though, but I would keep it in mind.

It was almost 9 a.m. when it started to rain. I looked at my knee high boots and thought:  
_Maybe I should have come with my military uniform. _I was wearing knee high boots, black shorts, white top and black leather jacket with a hood, and my long brown hair was loose. I preferred these clothes rather than the horrible blue uniforms - _that's the only minus for being in the military_, I had always thought.

Just when it started to pour hard, two figures walked into the cafe - an armored guy and a short blond boy.

_I wonder if…_

The two of them went to the counter and asked the bartender something. When he pointed in my direction, I was now completely sure that it was them. As they were coming close I became even more nervous and turned my head, facing the window. Biting my lower lip, I wondered what I should do. Three seconds passed and I decided to chillax _- it can't be so hard, right?!_

I turned my head once again, now facing them.

"Are you the White Lily?" the blond boy asked. His eyes were gold-colored, just like his braided hair. His bangs were parted in the middle, framing his face; pretty much like mine, the only difference was that he had something like an antenna. He was wearing a red coat, black pants, boots and white gloves. He was almost as tall as me, a few inches difference between us.

"Umm… yes. And you guys must be the Fullmetal alchemist and his brother, right?" I said, stood up and saluted them. They didn't salute back though. _Awkward._ After that, I reached my right hand towards the armored guy's direction. "It's an honor to meet you Major."

To my surprise, he put his hands up, laughing nervously, shaking his head as in 'no'. "It's nice to meet you too, but my brother is the Fullmetal alchemist, not me."

"Huh? You mean…" I looked at the boy once again and my brown eyes widened in surprise. "Oh my gosh… I'm so sorry." He was staring at me with furrowed brows and crossed arms. "I just thought that you were… um… taller… since you are the same age as…" but, he didn't let me finish.

"WHO YOU CALLIN' SMALLER THAN AN ATOM!" he screamed, clenching his fists ready to attack, but his brother wrapped his arms around him "She didn't say anything like that brother! Now stop it!"

"I'm really really REALLY sorry. I didn't know. Those idiots should have warned me!" now I was the angry one. _Oh, they are sooo gonna beg for mercy when I see them. _

"Who?" Fullmetal asked, finally calming down.

"Mustang and Hawkeye of course!" I angrily pouted.

He blinked a few times and then, suddenly, he started laughing. I had never felt so embarrassed in my life. "What's so funny?" I asked him irritated, ready to kick his butt. _He might be a hero of the people, but nobody laughs at Angelina Michaels and gets away with it. NOBODY!_

"I should have known." he finally stopped laughing and gave me a warm smile. "It's not your fault that they are jerks. I'm Edward Elric by the way, this is my younger brother Alphonse and it's nice to meet you too."

"You can call me Al if you want to." Al said. His voice was very soft, like a little kid's.

I blushed. "I-I'm Angelina Michaels, but you can call me Angie."

"Angie, huh? I like the sound of that!" Edward flashed me with another smile which made me blush even more.

"So… um… do you guys… want something to drink? I'll go order. „I asked, finally managing to get over my shyness.

"Nah, but if you want to finish yours, we will wait and then go to Command." Ed said, looking at my cup of tea.

For the first time since I got here, I noticed it. Really noticed it. It was cold now and I had hardly even touched it, due to my serious and deep thinking, while waiting for the brothers. Now, I didn't feel like finishing it.

"Let's just go. I'm not really thirsty." I smiled and went to the counter with the boys to pay my tea.

When we exited the café, it had already stopped raining and now the sun was shining as if there hadn't been any clouds for days. The CommandCenter was meters away so it didn't take much time to get in.

Just when we came close to Colonel Mustang's office Edward started to murmur things like:

"Ugh, that colonel bastard, sending us on stupid missions, I have better things to do than be a dog on a leash! Why can't he do them himself, that bastard?!"

"You wanted to be a State Alchemist, Ed. It's your job." Al told him. Ed glared at him, as if he could kill his brother just by a single look.

"Oh, come on! It can't be THAT bad." I said jokingly, but all I got was a death glare from Ed.

We stopped once we were in front of Roy's office. Edward looked at me with his hands clasped.

"Wanna go inside without me? I don't want to see Colonel Bastard's face."

"No way! We both have to be there!" I exclaimed.

"But but…"

"No buts! Come on!" I grabbed his left hand and pulled him inside with me.

* * *

**A/N: This is it for now. It's not really great, but I tried! I'm afraid of that everybody is OOC (especially Ed). If this really is the case, please tell me, so I can fix it! Ideas and constructive criticism are always welcome. :3 This story has been bugging me all summer and now I've finally managed to find the courage to post it! Anyway, I hope you liked it! R&R!**

**See you next time! ^-^**

**P.S. *facepalm* (insert Ed swear here) I forgot the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own FMA... they own me... literally *sweatdrop***

**Mustang: Go back to work! You have paperwork to do.**

**Me: Yes sir. *quietly crying***


	2. Chapter 2 - SHUT UP!

**A/N: Thank you so much guys! All your reviews, follows and faves made this amateur here super hyper mega ultra happy. ^-^ **

**Now, back to the story. You might see more crappy writing than the last time and my horrible sense of humour. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! Anyway, I hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 2: SHUT UP!

"Hi guys!" I greeted Roy's unit. Everyone was there:

Fuery was playing with his radio.(_as usual_);

Havoc was smoking.(_chokingly usual_);

Falman was reading.(_boring as usual_);

Breda was eating.(_so usual to be fed up with_);

Hawkeye was cleaning her guns.(_she does that ALL THE TIME_);

Mustang was doing the paperwork. (_Okay, THAT is surprisingly new!)._

Mustang doing the paperwork was something you didn't see every day.

"Hi!" said everyone, except Roy of course. "Nice friend you got there Angie." added Havoc, winking at me. I arched a brow, unable to get what he was talking about until I remembered that I was still holding Ed's hand. I looked at our hands and then looked at Ed's face. Our eyes met and we both blushed. Next thing you knew, we let go and looked at each other in disgust, still blushing.

"You guys are so cute!" Falman said.

"SHUT UP!" I exclaimed, my face turning even redder.

"Control yourself Angie! If you do that again on your first mission, you'll be easily captured, or worse." came from Mustang. I quieted down, wanting to claw his eyes out. "Now, if you all don't mind, I'd like to speak to Fullmetal and his brother in private." he added.

_Oh, the irony… _I mentally grinned. _The one who the least wants to speak to him is staying._ I opened the door. "Al, Colonel Mustang wants to speak with you along with Ed." "Okay. Thanks Angie." Al said and came into the room.

After we left the boys alone, everyone from Mustang's unit started asking questions:

"How did it go?"

"Did you guys get well?"

"What do you think about them?"

"When will be your wedding with Chief?"

"Need a groom?"

"STOP IT!" I screamed. They quieted down, staring at me. "First, the notebook, and then I'll tell ya." I lifted my hand, waiting with my eyes narrowed. I've known these doofuses for a long time now, and I knew they would make bets from anything. They gave me the notebook that they usually used. I opened where it was last written and started reading:

Bet: Angie's meeting the Elric brothers:

Fuery: _"She spills her drink all over them. If it's milk - we double up!"_

Breda: _"She mistakes Al for Fullmetal and calls Ed short"_

Havoc: _"She freaks out and comes without them."_

Falman: _"She passes out when she sees them."_

Hawkeye (_wait, WHAT?_): _"She and Ed would be holding hands when they walk in."_

"Risa, you too?! I'm really disappointed with you. And why everything's against me?!" I cried. It was bad enough I was the queen of embarrassment. I didn't need everyone to remind me of it.

They all looked at each other and together said "Safest bet!" which made me cry my eyes out. "So, what happened?" Fuery asked.

"Breda wins, and for the protocol: I HAD TO PULL ED INSIDE SO THAT'S WHY I HELD HIS HAND!" I exclaimed. „And," I added, crossing my arms. "What's the deal with the milk anyway?"

Just when Hawkeye was about to answer my question, a loud scream came from the room. "WHO YOU CALLIN' SHORT YOU JERK?!"

"Aaand… that's why." she sighed, but my puzzled look made her continue. "He hates milk and that is why he is…" she didn't finish though, because Ed stormed out of the room with black aura surrounding him.

He stopped in front of me saying "Let's beat it." with a serious look in his eyes.

"What about the mission?" I arched a brow, but all I got was Ed grabbing my arm and pulling me down the corridor to get out of there. "Hey, what about Al?"

"Brother, Angie, wait for me!" Al exclaimed, running out of the room to catch up.

_Yeah Al, I would wait for you, if that doofus brother of yours lets me go._ I wanted to say, but instead I waved at the unit: "Bye guys! Wish me luck!"

"Good luck and be careful - love ruins even the best soldier!" they said.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at them once again.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's it for now. Sorry about the shortness. *sweatdrop* I hope you enjoyed my crappy humour. Tell me what you think! R&R! *puts a tray of magic cookies to lure reviewers***

**See ya next time! X3**


End file.
